Rudolph The Red Nosed Deerling
by SaoirseParisa
Summary: A young Deerling with a glowing red nose is shunned by his peers, but finds himself on an adventure unlike any other. With unlikely allies by his side, the young fawn may just find a place in this world. But can he accept himself, warts and all? A Pokemon retelling of the classic tale of Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer.
1. A Mysterious Birth

**A/N**: Hi guys! So this was an idea that had been floating around in my head for a while, and now that December is here, I thought this would be a great opportunity to finally write it out. It's basically Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer but with Pokemon. I know, so original, right? I've been a fan of the series overall since I was a kid because I related to Rudolph and his struggles. I did see a few pieces of artwork showing a Deerling with a red nose, but that was as far as any cross references to Rudolph ever went. Then I had the idea to make a fic, and decided to go through with it. Don't worry, it'll be noticeably shorter in length than my other fics, and have a more lighthearted tone than MarJour. Well, as lighthearted as a story of a deer being ostracized by his peers for a deformity can get. Anyway, here's Rudolph The Red Nosed Deerling! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Birth

One day, in a glistening, snow-covered cave obscured by the bare branches of what remained of a thicket, a Pokemon was born.

He came into the world by way of two Sawsbuck, and lay on a bed of grass and withered leaves. Winter had just come, so the Deerling's coat was a fresh bronze. The flower on his head was already in bloom, but the petals were limp and hung over his face, obscuring his already clouded eyes. The mother Sawsbuck leaned her head down and zealously washed the amniotic fluid off of her child with her tongue, caressing his scrawny body in a warm massage. It helped that her thick, white, furry bosom, having grown in over the winter, was warm enough for her newborn to snuggle into.

The father walked closer, looking down at his first child with awe. All this time, he had been worried that the birth would end in tragedy. Winter was a perilous time to be pregnant with child, and the land around them had been covered with thick sheets of snow, so thick that it was very difficult to walk through when one needed to be somewhere. Even the shortest walks were made into a troublesome trek, and if one isn't careful, they could get lost in a blizzard and die. Newborns in particular were susceptible to cold, and he was sure the frigid chill in the air would kill his baby. But he could see his new Deerling son stretching out his legs and yawning sleepily, and that was enough to assuage any worries he had.

"Our darling child is here at last," The father Sawsbuck whispered, his long, stately legs weak from the wonder of it all. "You've done quite well, Marena," He leaned down to kiss his tired wife tenderly.

Marena dipped her nose into her child's fur, satisfied with how dry it became. "Thank you, Dasher. I'm so glad nothing bad happened," She told him, her voice hoarse from the pained howling that came from giving birth. "Tomorrow we can take him to see Dr. Chansey just to be safe."

Dasher nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

The Deerling in the leafy bed opened his eyes, which saw nothing, as newborns don't see very well yet. But he instinctively knew he was safe and comfortable here and didn't make a sound.

"What shall we name him?" Marena asked. "I've thought of a few myself. Rollo, Reginald, or Robert. How about those?"

Dasher took a moment to think before shaking his head. "Hmm...I'm not seeing it. None of those seem to fit to me."

Their child nuzzled against his mother's body before finding nourishment. Dasher looked down at his child once more, watching him drink his mother's milk. It was then that a name hatched into his head.

"I think we'll call him...Rudolph."

Rudolph...the name sounded clear as a bell to Marena, and it was easy to say. Looking down at her child again, she wondered if the name fit. She didn't see a Rollo, Reginald, or a Robert. She saw a Rudolph. No other name could be so perfect in her mind.

"That's a wonderful name!" Marena cajoled with a smile. "We can call him Ruru for short."

Rudolph's ears twitched, hearing the conversations going on around him, but he didn't pay much attention. He detached himself from his mother and laid back down on his scratchy bed, feeling full and satisfied. Dasher and Marena smiled so big, their cheeks hurt, but they couldn't help it. They finally had a child, and they had to admit, he was pretty adorable.

"One of us will have to invite Santa Claus over to see him one of these days," Dasher said, kneeling down to get a better look at his pride and joy. "Just think! When I retire, he might be recruited to pull his sleigh in a few years!"

The idea of their child pulling a sleigh around the world was appealing. Marena laughed at the thought. "Let's not think too far into the future just yet, Dashie. There's still a while before...Hm?" Marena's conversation drifted away as something distracted her. A faint red light was shining, lighting up the cave just a bit. Where was it coming from? It nearly blinded the corner of her eye. She looked down and found herself stunned.

The red light was coming from Rudolph. Oblivious to what was happening, Rudolph continued to sleep. Not too long after, the light faded. Dasher and Marena exchanged worried expressions upon seeing what they saw. Instead of their child's nose being a deep black, like normal Deerling, Rudolph's nose was red as a Cherubi's skin. This didn't make sense. How could someone's nose be red, much less glow?

"Are you seeing this, Dasher?"

"Indeed I am."

"Oh dear," Marena bent down to get a closer look, making sure she wasn't seeing things. Rudolph's nose was indeed red, and her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "How in the world did this happen? What even is this?"

"I have no idea."

Any joy in their hearts were kicked to the curb as worry began to spring forth. Was Rudolph sick? Was this some kind of birth defect? Signs of a disease? Did something happen during the birth? Was Rudolph's life in danger? As the Sawsbuck duo racked their brains for answers, Rudolph opened his eyes, his vision clearing as he finally got a good look at the world around him. His unsteady legs trembled as he attempted to hoist himself up, but being so weak, they couldn't quite hold his weight, so he plopped back down on his bed.

"What should we do?" Marena asked, her brows furrowing at the sight of her son's red nose. "His nose is glowing! Literally glowing!"

Just as she said that, Rudolph's nose flashed red.

Perhaps Dasher had thought too soon that Rudolph's birth had gone smoothly. Nothing he could come up with explained Rudolph's red nose. But someone else might be able to. "I'll go and get Dr. Chansey right away," Dasher told her, trying to sound confident and composed, but Marena could hear the slight anxious undercurrent in his voice. "You stay with Rudolph. I'll be right back."

With a yearning for answers in his breast, Dasher sprung out from the cave and into the world outside. Marena lowered her head down and licked her son once more.

* * *

The two Sawsbuck lived just outside a quaint village called Christmastown. It was a lovely little village where Pokemon and humans coexisted peacefully, though the humans had their own establishments nearby. The part of Christmastown where Dasher and Marena lived was inhabited solely by Pokemon. Dasher's hooves drummed against the cobblestone paths as dome-like homes ran parallel to him on both sides. Wreaths adorned nearly every door he saw, with red hollyhocks giving them a splash of color to make them stand out in the world of white around them. Gradually, a large, pink, egg shaped building came into view.

Outside, a Pokemon with the exact same shape and coloring swept a broom left and right, clearing away some snow. The Pokemon hummed a merry tune as she immersed herself in her current activity, lost in her thoughts. Dasher's eyes widened when he caught sight of the ovoid Pokemon, and ran straight up to her. "Dr. Chansey!"

"Hm?" Chansey looked up, seeing Dasher coming up the porch. "Oh! Good morning, Dasher!" She greeted him with unabashed cheer. "What brings you here this morning?"

Dasher stopped to catch his breath before speaking. "My child was just born."

"Ohhh!" Chansey put her broom down and clasped her stubby hands together in her delight. "Congratulations! You must be so proud! But I must say, I was sure your child wouldn't be due for another week yet," Chansey exclaimed, stopping to scratch her left ear with one hand. "Do you want me to come check on him?"

"Yes, please. Come right away," Dasher told her. "Rudolph looks fine, but there seems to be something wrong with his nose."

Chansey's grin didn't fade, even as Dasher explained the situation. "I see. Let me go get my kit and you can take me to your place."

Despite being a rather large Pokemon, Chansey wasted no time grabbing her medical kit and accompanying Dasher to his cave. Her stubby legs carried her weight just fine, and she was able to keep up with Dasher's running pace. When they arrived at the cave, they stopped once they got close to Marena, and were greeted by an amazing sight. Rudolph was standing upright on all four legs. Unsteadily, but Rudolph kept himself up with trembling legs.

"My word!" Chansey ran straight over to Rudolph. "He's standing up already! What a strong little boy you have!"

"Dr. Chansey…" Marena began, her voice peppered with concern. "Something seems to be wrong with Rudolph's nose. We're worried he might have some kind of birth defect or injury."

"Hmm…" Chansey took Rudolph's face into her arms to get a better look. A second later, it glowed faintly before fading out. Chansey then pulled out her stethoscope and a few other medical items to examine him. Rudolph didn't say a word as Chansey lifted his legs and looked all over for anything unusual. He did pull his back leg back when Chansey gently pulled on it. "Hmmm...I don't see any bumps or tumors...his heartbeat is fine, his pulse is good…" She opened Rudolph's mouth and used a machine to shine a light into his mouth. "There's nothing clogging his airway…" Chansey looked at Rudolph's nose once more. It didn't glow like last time, but Dasher and Marena could see the deep, pensive look on her face as she stared at their child.

"Well? What's wrong with him?" Dasher finally asked. As much as he wanted to keep quiet and let Chansey examine Rudolph, the tension in the air was weighing heavy on everyone, him included.

Chansey put her things back in her medical kit. "From the looks of it, your Rudolph is perfectly healthy, so you don't need to worry a bit!" Chansey told them reassuringly.

Marena exhaled a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

"But his nose?" Dasher inquired again.

"I can only think of one explanation for this phenomenon," Chansey said. "Based on what I've seen, it seems Rudolph has something called Nasus Luminosis."

Once again, Dasher and Marena exchanged bewildered looks. Now this was something they didn't expect to hear. What in the world did those two words put together even mean? "Umm...what is...Nasus Luminosis?" Marena sputtered.

Chansey raised her arm into the air with confidence. "A more modern term for it is Glowing Nose Syndrome," She clarified. "It's a very rare nose deformity that's only been recently discovered over the past decade. The two main symptoms are a Pokemon's nose being a different color and randomly glowing like a light. Nearly all the confirmed cases involved noses turning bright red."

A rare deformity? Recently discovered? Dasher couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be some kind of mistake. How could their child have something like that? Was it even possible? "How many other cases have there been?" He asked.

"According to the seventy-eighth volume of the World Pokemon Medical Journal, there have been twelve confirmed cases of Glowing Nose Syndrome over a period of nine years," Chansey pulled a clipboard and a pen out and began writing. "And from the looks of it, Rudolph is now the thirteenth!"

"Do you know what causes it?" Marena inquired. "Did something happen when he was still inside me? Is it a genetic defect? Did we do something wrong?"

"Oh! No no! Not at all," Chansey waved her arms around in an attempt to reassure them. "You guys didn't do anything to cause this. Honestly, we don't really know what causes it. Some doctors say it might be a genetic defect, or that it's caused by a hormonal imbalance, but nothing's really set in stone as of yet. As far as I know, it's still being studied, so I don't have any concrete answers on that one."

Dasher and Marena looked down at their son, downcast. They had no idea something like this could ever happen to them, and yet, here was Rudolph with a glowing red nose.

"But! I can definitely tell you one thing for sure," Chansey proclaimed without missing a beat. "It's not fatal in any way, nor is it linked to any diseases whatsoever. From what I've read, Glowing Nose Syndrome doesn't affect the Pokemon's lifespan or overall quality of life, and all the Pokemon who were diagnosed went on to live perfectly long, normal lives."

Something about the way Chansey said that made the two Sawsbuck parents concerned. "You say that like there's no cure for it," Dasher said.

"Unfortunately, just as we haven't found a cause for it, there's no known cure either," Chansey told them.

No cure? The two Sawsbuck again stole glances at their child, who at this point managed to walk a few short steps toward the cave wall. On one hand, they were happy to finally have some answers. Knowing that their child wasn't in any danger was a big relief. Rudolph was perfectly healthy, and they smiled as they watched him stare up at the cave wall, taking in the brand new sights around him. On the other hand, reality was starting to set in as they thought of what this deformity might do to his future. Since there was no cure for Glowing Nose Syndrome, Rudolph would have to live with this odd defect for the rest of his life. Would he be able to live a normal life? Or would his nose make him an outcast in their village? Would he even be able to make friends, get with a mate, and live among society? Would it make him susceptible to hunters and poachers? If that nose were to go alight and hunters were nearby…

Dasher shook his head. No. He couldn't think like that. What point was there in worrying so much?

"I see," Marena said, after a brief pause. "Thank you for taking the time out of your day to check on Rudolph. We're sorry for any inconvenience."

"Not at all. I'm glad I was able to help you," Chansey walked over to Rudolph and pulled out a green, ovular pastry with darker sprinkles on it. "Here Rudolph, have a poffin. They're really good!" She set it down on the ground, and Rudolph lowered his head to sniff the treat. She turned to the Sawsbuck and said, "If you ever need anything, don't ever hesitate to call on me any time."

Tipping her doctor's hat to them, Chansey said goodbye and waddled away from the cave, content with the knowledge that her most recent job was finished.

Rudolph staggered back to his mother with a face full of poffin and feasted on the tasty treat with vigor. His nose blinked a few times as he chewed on the soft pastry, and Marena rubbed her nose against his fur. It was softer than it had been earlier, and was no longer wet and damp. Dasher kneeled down to lower himself to Rudolph's level, watching his son lovingly.

"Dasher," Marena said, breaking the tranquil silence. "You love Rudolph, don't you?"

"Of course," Dasher replied. How could he not? Rudolph was his son, and would always be his precious child, red nose or no. The thought of casting him aside never crossed his mind, too horrific to even imagine. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Yes. What a silly thing to ask. But...I'd be lying if I said I'm not worried about what the future will hold for him. After all...the world isn't always kind to those who are different."

Truer words were never spoken. It was like she had read his mind. Rudolph would have to go to school once he got older, and for all they knew, his peers would probably bully him and shun him for his red nose. Dasher didn't want his little boy to grow up being treated like a pariah, especially over something that was out of anyone's control. Dasher wanted Rudolph to be the kind of Deerling who would be proud of who he was. But that was easier said than done. Whatever Rudolph would decide to become, Dasher silently resolved to be there for him every step of the way, no matter what. That was what good parents did, right?

"Whatever happens, he'll always have us to rely on," Dasher whispered. Marena saw the determined sparkle in her husband's eyes. "Besides, I kind of like Ruru's red nose. It makes him unique. Maybe it's a sure sign that he's our son," Dasher let out a light chuckle. "With this, we can tell him apart from other Deerling!"

For the first time in the entire day, Marena found herself succumbing to a fit of hearty laughter. "I didn't think of that! You're right, Dasher! He is our son."

Completely oblivious to what was going on around him, Rudolph finished the poffin, let out a yawn, and went back to sleep, letting his mind wander off into a hazy dreamland of his own making.

This was how Rudolph the red nosed Deerling's life began.


	2. A Family Gathering

Chapter 2: A Family Gathering

With Rudolph having come into the world, time passed a lot quicker for Dasher and Marena than it had ever done before. The snowy winter came and went, like a ferocious Beartic stomping around the mountaintops, causing trouble left and right. Food in the wild was scarce, but Dasher and Marena made do with what they could find for Rudolph, which mostly consisted of berries and grass. The Sawsbucks' thick coats provided respite from the frigid winds, but Rudolph was still a Deerling, and thus had no such protection. Of course, Dasher and Marena were all too happy to let him snuggle into their furry bosoms for warmth, savoring every moment they could spend with their darling child.

Not long after, winter bid goodbye to Christmastown, and spring sprung forth like a baby Buneary bouncing around for the first time, soft and warm, but skittish. Whole gardens of flowers grew from the snow trodden ground, their delicate blossoms scenting the warming air with fresh, sweet nectar, bringing much needed beauty and color to the world. The coming of spring was the promise of a new beginning. For Rudolph, this was his first spring, and by this time, he went from a fresh newborn who knew nothing of the world to a joyful, energetic little fawn. He remained with his parents, but was always eager to learn new things about the world and himself.

One day, Dasher and Marena had taken Rudolph out to a little clearing in the woods. Large, deep green conifer trees provided a spotty barrier against the sunlight, and the pink furred fawn leaped and danced across the grassy meadow, eyes alight at everything new he saw. Everything around him was so shiny and new, coated with glistening dew and brimming with life. His long, almond-shaped ears caught the birdsong of wild Pokemon that soared over the skies, and the croaking of the frog Pokemon that occasionally leaped across rainwater ponds. At one point, Rudolph stopped to see a cluster of large, yellow flowers blooming next to a big rock. He had seen his mother glance at them a few times before, but in a different area. Would she like them? With this thought in mind, Rudolph pulled on a clump of them with his teeth, yanking the sunny blooms out from the ground before galloping over to his mother.

"Mama! Mama!" Rudolph set the flowers down by his mother's hooves. "I brought you flowers!"

"Daffodils! My, they're lovely!" Marena used her mouth to pick them up, then stuck them into the tuft of her on her chest. She then lowered her head to lick the flower on her son's head. "Thank you dear. I love them so much."

"They're flowers, not daffodils!" Rudolph exclaimed.

Marena broke into a light chuckle. "There are many different flowers that have their own names. These yellow ones you gave me are called daffodils," She pointed to the flowers in her fur with one hoof, then pointed towards a rosebush nearby. "See those pretty red ones? Those are roses."

Rudolph looked up, curious. "Roses?"

"Yes. There are also pink roses, white roses, and yellow roses as well."

Instantly curious, Rudolph trotted over to the rose bush, his red nose wrinkling as he took in a fresh new scent. Marena went back to Dasher's side, laying down on a patch of grass, nuzzling against her husband's glossy coat of brown fur. The flowers on their antlers had already started to bloom, their pink petals fresh and ready to take in sunlight. The spots on their coats turned from snow white to the shade of pink seen on the clouds when the morning sun rose. But when Marena looked up to meet his face, she saw that his ears drooped downward, pointing to the grass, and a faraway look in his eyes. Something was on his mind.

"What's wrong, Dashie?" Marena asked.

"Well…" Dasher's voice lowered to a whisper. "I ran into Blitzen and Cupid the other day. They told me they want to see Rudolph."

"Sounds nice! I bet Ruru would love to meet his uncles," Marena chirruped. "What's got you so worried, then?"

The answer was obvious, but Dasher decided to get it off his chest. "I'm scared to see how they react to Rudolph's nose…" His voice was tight with concern. He and Marena may have gotten used to Ruru's red nose by now, but relatives, people, and Pokemon outside their family may not be so understanding or accepting. Anything could happen. "There's never been a red nosed Deerling in existence before, and I don't know how my brothers are going to react when they see him. Plus, Cupid has a bad habit of blowing things out of proportion and being too dramatic for his own good."

Marena listened to her husband's worries without a word, taking everything in with perked up ears. "Don't get me wrong, I want Ruru to meet the rest of his family. But if something happens and my brothers pick on him...I don't want to put Ruru through that kind of pain," Dasher shook his head, ordering the scary images in his head to take a hike. He didn't have it in him to imagine his son being ostracized by his extended family over his red nose. The last thing Dasher wanted was to accidentally put his own son in a situation that might end up ruining his confidence and self-esteem.

"That is a possibility," Marena mused, using her hoof to push down some grass. "But we don't know that it'll actually happen. Besides, your brothers are good Sawsbuck. Have they ever behaved in that manner before?"

"Not intentionally, no," Dasher answered. "But again, Cupid can be rather...insensitive, and he often lets his mouth run away from him."

"True, and it's not like I haven't had the same concerns," As much as she sympathized with her husband's worries, Marena was a Sawsbuck who preferred to see things for herself and then judge the aftermath rather than sit around and be wracked with doubt. "Personally, I think we should go through with it as is. Let's just see how everything plays out, and in the event something does happen, you know we can find a way to handle it."

Good point. What point was there in worrying about something that hadn't happened yet? Dasher nodded in agreement. If anyone tried to make fun of Ruru, Dasher and Marena would be there to rectify the situation. That was really all there was to it. For now, at least. Besides, who was to say his family wouldn't like Ruru?

"Papa!" Speak of the Darkrai, Ruru came leaping towards his parents in a single bound, eyes bright as the morning dew. "Guess what? I saw a Scorbunny just now!"

"Did you?" Dasher leaned closer to Ruru to lick the flower on his head affectionately. "They sure are bouncy little Pokemon, aren't they?"

"You were right! I saw it jump really high!" Ruru jumped up, but barely made it past a foot in the air. Understandable, as his legs, while stronger than they were when he was born, hadn't completely finished developing just yet. "I wish I could jump like that!"

"You will when you're older, sweetie," Marena said. "By the way, we have something we want to tell you."

Ruru cocked his head to one side. "What is it?"

"Well, your mother and I were talking just now," Dasher began. "And some time this week, we plan on visiting some family in Christmastown. My brothers Cupid and Blitzen, who happen to be your uncles."

"What's an uncle?" Ruru asked, having never heard that word before.

"Your father's brothers, of course," Marena explained succinctly. "Since you're our child and not theirs, that makes you their nephew."

It didn't take much for Ruru to put the pieces together. "There's more to my family than just you guys?"

"Yes. A family isn't just a mom, a dad, and a child, Ruru," Dasher continued on. "You also have aunts, grandparents, and cousins. My two brothers, Cupid and Blitzen, told me they want to meet you sometime. Would you like to meet more of your family?"

More family? Ruru found the idea quite appealing. He couldn't believe his family was much bigger than he thought. All this time, he thought his family consisted of just himself, his mother, and father. But uncles, aunts, cousins, and grandparents? How could he possibly pass up this chance? Ruru began jumping around them, his legs springing off the ground and stretching outward as he did so. "Would I! Of course I wanna! Yay, more family!" His red nose glowed in tune with every jump, as if powered by his enthusiasm.

Ruru was so absorbed in his excitement that he didn't look where he was going. Something stopped him in his tracks, and he felt something hard against his body. The impact made him roll backward, making his head spin. When he reoriented himself and looked up, he saw something odd standing in front of him. The figure was taller than he was, and it didn't look like anything he had ever seen before. The strange figure stood on two legs instead of four, with long arms that cradled a white bundle, holding it close to its chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The figure exclaimed, holding a hand to her mouth. "Are you okay? I didn't see you there."

The fawn got back on his feet, looking up at her with a combination of awe and fright. Just what was this thing? It didn't look like any Pokemon he had seen before. He had no words to describe the figure in front of him, but he liked her eyes. They were a bright, shimmering blue, like the sky above them.

"I'm fine," Ruru stammered. "Sorry I rolled into ya."

"It's okay!" The strange thing told him kindly. "Now you be careful. Bye!"

Ruru nodded, and the odd-looking...whatever that was ran deeper into the meadow. Ruru squinted his eyes to see something white in its arms, but couldn't make out what it was. The young Deerling could only stand there, staring at the spot where the strange figure ran off to, even as Marena approached him.

"Was that a Pokemon just now?" Ruru asked once he took in his mother's presence.

"Nope. That's a human," Marena said. "Humans aren't like Pokemon. They're the dominant species of this world. That human in particular is a girl, like I am."

A human...Ruru found himself enchanted by this new knowledge. He saw his very first human, a woman at that. But other questions pecked at his mind like a Spearow using its beak to peck at berries. "What was that stuff on her body?"

"Those are clothes. Humans wear them for protection against the weather, like the cold or the heat. We don't need them because our bodies are covered in fur," Marena explained further. "That stuff on her head is hair. It's like fur, only it covers their heads instead of their bodies."

"Ohhhh…" Humans were so different from Pokemon. Ruru had to wonder if the world had many more humans just like that lady he saw just now. Whatever the case, that woman just now was nice. Ruru secretly hoped he'd see her again someday.

* * *

Several days after that, the time had come for Ruru to meet his extended family. At noon, Dasher, Marena, and Ruru left their beloved cave, making their way through tree lined paths that led to another part of Christmastown. The sun was high in the sky again, with nary a cloud in sight. Like before, Ruru stayed close to his parents, both excited and nervous about this new venture. A few hours before, his parents educated him on how to act in certain situations, teaching him polite ways to say certain things, how to act in certain situations, acting them out so Ruru could practice, and so on. Ruru wasn't confident he had it all down just yet, but kept it all in his head, playing the memories in his mind over and over again.

Eventually, they found themselves in the town square. Ruru hid behind his father, intimidated by the wide open space before him. Cobblestoned streets greeted him, and a stone fountain with a Horsea sculpture on the top stood in the middle, with the Horsea shooting water from its nozzle. Many humans and Pokemon went to and fro, going about their day. Ruru saw a smiling woman showing some people and Pokemon a large variety of flowers. Particularly big red ones, but they weren't the roses he had seen a few days before in the park. Some fish-like Pokemon leapt out from the water in the fountain, showing off their glistening fins and acting like they were putting on a show.

Some bird Pokemon pecked at the ground by Ruru's feet. The three he saw were small, grey birds with black markings on their wings and tails, big yellow eyes, and fluffy chest fur shaped like hearts. Curious, Ruru approached them gingerly, wondering if they were friendly.

"Good morning," Ruru greeted them.

The three bird Pokemon turned to look, tilting their heads to one side, taking in his presence. A quick minute later, one of them said, "Good morning!" back to him.

"What Pokemon are you?"

"I'm a Pidove, as are my friends here," The Pidove extended his wing out to point towards his two comrades.

Ruru had never seen a Pidove before, especially not up close. He smiled sweetly at them, happy to have made some new friends. As much as he wanted to spend time with them, he had to rejoin his parents when they called for him. The Pidove trio did wave their wings at him in parting, and he waved back with one hoof. Maybe he'd see them again someday.

Gradually, the town plaza disappeared behind him as the family made their way into another clearing. It didn't have as many trees as their own forest abode did, so it was spacious enough for lots of Pokemon to come out and play. Sure enough, a group of Sawsbuck came into view, turning their heads towards Ruru and his family, watching them with a serene gaze. Ruru stayed behind his mother as the trio approached the group of Sawsbuck.

"Hey there, Dash!" One Sawsbuck with thick, stately antlers leaped in front of them in a single bound. "Glad you came!"

"Hello, Cupid," Dasher mused, backing away two feet, as Cupid had come a little too close for his liking.

Another Sawsbuck quickly joined Cupid's side. "Now now, Cue. Back up a little, will ya?"

Realizing his error, Cupid stepped back. "Sorry, Blitzen."

"Anyway, we're glad you could stop by," Blitzen greeted them with a smile, waving his antlers in a graceful arc. Some flower petals lightly fell off of them, floating down to the ground like feathers.

"Us as well," Marena said.

"By the way," Cupid began looking around. "Where's your new fawn? Did you bring him?"

By new fawn, they meant Ruru. Dasher turned to face his son, who timidly hid behind his mother. "Rudolph? You can come out, sweetheart," He whispered gently. "These two are my brothers, Cupid and Blitzen. They're your uncles. Do you want to say hello?"

Cupid and Blitzen...Ruru had been looking forward to meeting his extended family all week, but now that he was here, any confidence he had wavered. Another Sawsbuck had joined them soon after, wearing a pink bow around its neck. Were these Sawsbuck really his relatives? They all had smiling eyes and big, strong antlers. Surely they had to be nice, right? Ruru gingerly ambled out from behind his mother, slowly approaching the trio of Sawsbuck in front of him.

"Hello...I'm Ruru," He stammered.

"Hi there! I'm your uncle Blitzen! Nice to meet'cha, buddy!" Blitzen lowered his head to Ruru's level, gently brushing the flower on his head with one hoof. The touch was firm but gentle, and Ruru grinned under the pleasant sensation. "This here is my wife, your aunt Isolde."

"You have a beautiful son, Marena," Isolde said.

Marena blushed under the praise.

Not long after, Ruru caught a glimpse of two Deerling approaching them from behind. They were just a little bigger than he was, but when they got close, they took a moment to sniff him and check for signs of danger. Ruru looked down at their black noses...and that was when he realized it.

Their noses were black. His was red.

Did all Deerling have black noses?

The two Deerling didn't seem to take notice. "Hi there! We're your cousins! Wanna play?" One of the Deerling, a young doe, invited him to play. Overjoyed, Ruru joined them in their play, leaping and jumping across the grass, his worries gone like a passing wind.

As such, the five adults were all by themselves, exchanging friendly greetings and pleasantries. Dasher smiled as he saw Ruru and his two cousins pushing a ball around with their noses. He was so sure things would go badly, and the last thing he wanted was to unknowingly embarrass Ruru in front of his extended family. But seeing the joyful grin on his face was well worth it.

"I gotta ask, what's up with little Rudolph's nose?"

And with just one sentence, Dasher's joy fizzled out. He swiveled towards his brother, eyes wide with alarm.

"I mean, it's all red. Aren't Deerling's noses supposed to be black?" Cupid asked.

"Shh!" Blitzen was quick to shush him. "Don't be rude."

"I admit, I'm curious as well," Isolda joined in on the conversation quickly. "Why is Rudolph's nose red?"

Marena gave a light chuckle. "Now now, there's no cause for alarm. It's just a physical condition Ruru was born with. It's nothing to worry about," She explained without missing a beat. "It's called Glowing Nose Syndrome. For some reason. Ruru's nose randomly lights up. He's not sick for anything."

Isolde let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness for that. I was worried for a second there."

"But it's kinda strange, isn't it?" Cupid inquired once more. "A Deerling born with a red nose that lights up. Kinda funny lookin' if you ask me."

"Cupid!" Dasher hissed.

What a surprise. This wasn't the first time Cupid had tactlessly pointed out someone's disfigurements. Dasher himself had been a constant victim of his comments since fawnhood. But one would think he'd have grown out of that now that he became a buck. Old habits die hard, indeed. He knew Cupid wasn't being deliberately mean, just curious, but his mouth often got ahead of his brain. Even so, a word out of line could lead to a variety of problems, especially if certain people or Pokemon got wind of Ruru's red nose.

"I think he has a handsome nose," Marena piped in. "Speaking of the children, your little ones have grown quite a bit, Blitzen."

Dasher sighed. Leave it to Marena to take control of the situation and prevent it from getting worse. He wished he was as confident and self-assured as she was.

"Yep!" Blitzen stole a glance at his children. "Seems like Geno and Gurri really took to Ruru, there!"

Geno was his son, and Gurri was his daughter. The two of them were twins born in the previous summer, so they were much older than Ruru. The three Deerlings pushed around a big gray ball, sometimes with their noses, sometimes with their hooves, marveling whenever it bounced high in the sky or rapidly on the ground. At one point, the ball almost bounced away from them, but Ruru circled around it and bopped it back to the twins.

"Nice one, Ruru! You're getting good at this!" Gurri exclaimed, taking the ball under one of her legs.

"This is fun!" Ruru cheered when he rejoined them, throwing his long legs into the air with glee.

"Do you wanna play tag with us next?" Geno asked. "I can show you how to play."

A new game? Ruru found the idea quite appealing. "Sure! Please do!"

Unfortunately, they didn't get the chance to play. Ruru wound up jumping right in front of Geno, his excitement bubbling over like soda fizz. Right as his and Geno's eyes met, Ruru's red nose suddenly flashed. Geno saw red, and he let out a yelp as he squeezed his eyes shut, covering them with his hooves. The flash seemed to come out of nowhere, and Geno, unable to keep steady, rolled over backwards, nearly hitting his head on a large rock just a couple feet away.

"What the?!" Ruru stopped as soon as he saw his cousin just barely miss said rock. "Are you okay?!"

"Nnngh…" Green spots flashed in the darkness as Geno kept his eyes closed. He was able to sit back upright.

"Geno! What happened?" Gurri cried, immediately swiveling towards Ruru.

"I don't know! My nose just lit up in front of his face!"

"Geno!" Just as quickly, the adults came rushing over. Isolde in particular rushed right over, throwing herself between her son and Ruru, her once soft eyes flashing fire. "You!" Her voice turned harsh as she bleated right in Ruru's direction. The red nosed Deerling could only shrink backwards, overwhelmed by the anger being thrown at him. "What did you do to my boy?! Did you hurt him?!"

"No, ma'am! I swear! It was an accident!" Ruru cried, his legs trembling. But the question did linger in his mind. _Did_ he hurt his cousin? Ruru hadn't meant to, and he certainly didn't make his nose glow on purpose. But what if his nose made Geno unable to see? He didn't know what he'd do if he had hurt his cousin, and they had only just met. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

But that was as far as her scolding went, as Dasher got right in her face. "You're accusing my son of hurting your boy?!"

"Dasher! Isolde! Calm down!" Marena wasted no time getting between them. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out. "Playing the blame game isn't helping."

Ruru didn't know what the blame game was, but he agreed with his mother right then and there.

Blitzen approached his son gingerly, examining his body for any potential injuries. From the looks of it, he didn't see any lacerations, gashes, marks, or bumps of any kind. Not long after, Geno opened his eyes again.

"Whoa…" Geno's gaze fixed right onto Ruru's nose. "Did your nose really light up just now?"

"You alright, Geno?" Blitzen asked.

It didn't take long for Geno's vision to return to normal, and he got right back on his hooves. "I'm fine."

A sigh of relief passed his lips. "Thank goodness. You gave us a scare, kid."

Geno walked towards Ruru, looking more curious than angry. Ruru's ears drooped backward, and he shrunk under his cousin's gaze. Was he going to be mad at him too? Just like his mother? He didn't look angry, but Ruru didn't want to take any chances.

"Hey, Ruru. Why'd you light your nose in my face?" Geno asked, his tone of voice no different than before.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruru lowered his head, overcome with guilt. "It wasn't on purpose, honest. It lit up on its own. It does that sometimes."

Dasher gently nudged Isolde with his nose. "See? It was all just an accident. Geno's okay, and that's all that matters here."

Isolde said nothing, but she kept her gaze locked onto her son.

Thankfully, Gurri was more sympathetic. She gently put a hoof on Ruru's back. "It's okay. I know you weren't trying to hurt him."

He hadn't expected Gurri to back him up. Touched by her kindness, Ruru allowed his body to relax. At least she knew for sure he wasn't trying to hurt her brother.

"Ohhh, so that's what it looks like when it lights up!" Cupid suddenly piped in out of nowhere. "You better control that nose of yours, Rudolph! You don't want to make everyone go blind!"

"Cupid!" Dasher snapped. Of course. Leave it to Cupid to completely ruin the mood, just when things were getting back to normal. "Shut your mouth for once! Don't you ever have any tact?!"

"No."

At least he was honest about it.

Fortunately, the rest of the day went without incident. Ruru, Gurri, and Geno played together until it was time to return home. Before they were to leave, Ruru noticed Isolde taking her fawns into a row of bushes. What were they doing? A desire to know consumed him, and he gingerly walked over to the spot where they gathered, hiding himself in a shrub so he wouldn't be noticed. But he was not at all prepared for what he heard.

"Children. I don't want you two playing with Rudolph again," Isolde told them.

"What?!" Both fawns cried out in shock, their ears standing straight up in alarm. "Why, Mom? He's our cousin, and I think he's cool!" Geno exclaimed.

"He nearly got you killed!" Isolde exclaimed. "You could have hit your head on that rock, cracked your skull, and bled to death!"

"Mom, it was an accident. It wasn't on purpose," Gurri protested, speaking on Ruru's behalf. "He wasn't trying to hurt Geno."

"Be quiet!" Isolde wasn't having any of it. "I am your mother, and what I say goes! I can't risk something like that happening again!"

"It won't!" Just like her mother, Gurri wasn't backing down. "He's not a bad Deerling! He's family! Besides, everything turned out alright. Geno's not hurt."

"Yeah!" Geno agreed. "I wanna teach him how to play hide and seek with us."

"No, Geno," Isolde asserted, shaking her head, making the blossoms on her antlers flutter just a bit. "You're not playing with that red nosed Deerling again, and that's final."

Ruru's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His aunt was telling her kids not to play with him? Which meant...she hated him? How could she hate him? Did she truly believe he was a bad Deerling? He hadn't meant to put Geno in danger. She knew that. His parents told her so. Or did she hate his red nose? He had been so excited to meet his extended family, but now Ruru wished he had just stayed in the cave. A day he had been looking forward to had been completely ruined. His own aunt hated him now.

"But that's not fair!" Gurri continued to protest. "Ugh, you're so overdramatic!"

No longer in any mood to hear more, Ruru dashed away, his vision blurring as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. As happy as he was about his cousins not holding this against him, waves of guilt crashed down on him. What if something did happen to Geno? What could he have done to prevent this? Would everyone be angry at him or declare him a bad Deerling, should he have actually hurt him permanently? Ruru had no answer.

Except for one. Maybe his red nose was the problem.

"Ruru!" Gurri caught up to him. "Listen, Mom's really rattled about what happened, but I know you're not a bad Deerling."

"I know. Thanks for believing me," Ruru whispered.

"She's trying to make me and Geno stay away from you, but she's just being overly dramatic. Besides, when you start school in a few months, we can see each other," Gurri explained kindly. "You can make lots of friends and we can play all the time!"

School? Friends? On one hand, that sounded really nice. He had only heard bits and pieces about school, but lots of Deerling went there so they could learn how to be Santa Claus's special flying Sawsbuck when they got older. Ruru did want to go and meet lots of other Deerling. Making friends, playing games, learning new things...the whole concept of it sounded neat. On the other hand...what if a repeat of this incident happened to another Deerling he met, and the outcome turned out worse? Would they hate him for it? Or laugh at him? Or call him a bad Deerling? Or would they notice his red nose and make fun of him? Ruru stared down at the grass, unable to push away the doubt that gnawed at his heart like a hungry Ekans.

Eventually, Blitzen and his family left, with Cupid joining them, and Dasher, Marena, and Ruru returned to their cave. The red nosed Deerling tried to hold back tears, but when he saw his nose flash before his eyes, they came right out. Ruru sniffled and sobbed as the incident replayed in his head over and over. Isolde's cruel words cut to the bone. He couldn't fathom the idea of his own family hating him, and over something Ruru knew was an accident. But was she right to tell her kids to stay away? The answer he conjured in his mind came rushing back to him.

"I wish I had a normal nose."

"Ruru?" Marena sat down next to him, her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong, dear?"

Without a word, Ruru nuzzled into his mother's chest fur. "I'm sorry, Mama. I really wasn't trying to hurt Geno, I swear."

"I know. I believe you, dear," Marena used one hoof to rub her son's back, holding back her own tears as she watched her son weep bitterly into her bosom.

"Aunt Isolde hates me now. She hates me…" Ruru sobbed, hiccuping with every word he spoke.

"She had no right to berate you like that. But I'm sure she knows in her heart that it wasn't your fault. What's important is that nobody got hurt," Marena whispered, but she could tell her attempt at consoling her son seemed hollow. "And don't pay your Uncle Cupid any mind. He always lets his mouth run away with him, so he can be insensitive. But he doesn't hate you, and neither does Blitzen."

It took a short moment, but Ruru's sobs fizzled out, and his cheeks were wet and sticky. "Would you and Papa like me better if I didn't have a red nose?"

What? Marena's breath caught in her throat, taken aback by her son's terrible question. How could Ruru even think something like that? Today's incident must have hurt him more than she initially thought. Then again, how could it not? His own aunt told her own kids to stay away from him. Marena could see the hate in her sister-in-law's eyes when she tried to mediate the situation. But she did not want her son to feel horrible about himself. Just watching him cry and blame himself for this incident was bad enough.

"Rudolph. I want you to listen to me," Marena's voice was still soft, but contained a stern undercurrent that left no room for nonsense. "You are my son, and I'll always love you, red nose or not. You're my gift from Arceus, and I wouldn't trade you for anything. I know for a fact that Dasher feels the same way. We would never throw you away just because you were born with a red nose. Nothing can ever change how we feel about you. Family sticks together through thick and thin, and we never give up on each other," She lowered her face to Ruru's and licked the tear stains off of his face. When she finished, she said, "I admit, there's a lot that we don't know about why your nose glows and when it chooses to, so we do need to at least work on that. But no matter what, you're our son, and we're proud to be your parents. Don't ever forget that."

Young Ruru was silent, taken aback by his mother's proclamations. He had always known his parents loved him, but ever since he eavesdropped on Isolde, he wondered how his parents could love him. He nearly hurt his cousin, even if it was an accident. Nobody would want to love someone who hurt their family. What did his family see in him that was worthy of being loved? His red nose put off Isolde completely, as she made it clear she didn't want anything to do with him, or she wouldn't have tried to keep her children away from him. But he could tell his mother meant every word she said, and for now, that was enough.

Ruru nuzzled into his mother's fur once more. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, darling."

Once that was over, Marena stood back up. "Now what do you say we have dinner? Your father gathered a good supply of Hondew berries today."

Flashing a sheepish smile, Ruru stood up alongside her, definitely in the mood for a meal. He wasn't the biggest fan of Hondew berries, as he found the little bumps on the shells hard to chew, but those were definitely better than what he had to deal with today.

Of course, this was only Ruru's first taste of sorrow. This wouldn't be the first time Ruru would be shunned for his red nose.


End file.
